Fragile but Heavy Heart
by MelodyLuka
Summary: Tras un accidente causado por Ewdward Bella se ve obligada a vivir en una prisión de cristal llamada cuerpo, ahora le tocara a Edward enmendar su error ExB. Primer fic! Lagrimas, tristesa, drama y porfi pasen
1. Chapter 1

**Fragile****but heavy****heart**

**Summary**_**:**__ Bella es una chica que tras ser atacada queda sola y discapacitada de todas las formas posibles, todo por Edward un frio vampiro que nunca ha sentido compasión por nadie ¿Quien es más fuerte? ExB_

**Prologo**

**Edward POV**

Estaba en mi habitación leyendo mientras escuchaba mi música, mi única salida, el único momento en que podía relajarme y escapar de mi patética existencia, de haber sabido que así sería la inmortalidad hubiese preferido morir de gripe, hubiese preferido la muerte mas horrorosa o vergonzosa, pero aun así no podía odiar a Carlisle, el solo era el mismo.

- Eddy ¿estas alli? – tocaba Tanya, mi novia.

Aunque ella vivía con nosotros desde hace unos cuarenta años y nos habíamos comprometido hace unos meses no significaba que la amara, era solo el hecho que estaba cansando de la lastima de mi familia por ser el único solo, aunque no la amara si la quería y sabía que sus sentimientos hacia mi eran puros así que ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Después de todo tengo toda mi existencia para aprender a amarla.

_- Otra vez con su música, Edward no puedes estar así siempre, vamos alégrate y diviértete. – _pensaba tratando de animarme.

Tanya no espero mi contestación por lo que entro y enrollo sus brazos en mi cuello para luego darme un beso en este, la apreciaba pero debía admitir que ella no sabía lo que significaba el hecho de querer estar solo.

- ¿Qué quieres Tanya? – dije con voz neutral, no era por descortesía era que simplemente así era.

- Quiero salir. – pidió haciéndome un puchero y sabía que insistiría si me negaba. – _Nunca tenemos tiempo juntos… aunque eso podía arreglarse…_ - pensaba y sabía a donde quería llegar.

Sin decir más nada me levante mientras Tanya se agarraba de mi brazo apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. Hoy no había nadie en casa ya que todos habían ido a Seattle para ver una exposición de arte, yo hubiese ido pero a Tanya no le atraía por lo que decidí quedarme con ella.

Cuando nos montamos en el auto Tanya no paro de hablar de la película que le gustaría ver, en realidad yo no estaba muy interesado en aquello ya que lo malo de leer mentes es que sabes de que tratara la película y como termina, odiaba aquello, odiaba mi estúpido don, gracias a ello nada en mi vida era sorpresa… casi nada.

Ya estábamos en Port Angeles cuando recibí una llamada de Alice.

_- Edward necesito tu ayuda._ – decía nerviosa.

- ¿Qué ocurre Alice?

_- ¿Estás en Port Angeles?_

- Si ¿Por qué?

_- Necesito que busques a Bella y te la lleves a casa… _

Isabella o Bella como le gustaban que le dijesen era una humana a la cual Alice se había encariñado cuando compartieron puesto hace un mes, Bella, era una chica de belleza simple y natural, nada fuera del otro mundo, era tímida y callada, con una personalidad tranquila y amable según Alice, no la conocía bien ya que aparte de compartir la clase de biología solo cruzamos palabra un par de veces, era extraña ya que su mente estaba sellada para mí y su aroma… su dulce aroma, si no fuese amiga de Alice no me hubiese importado matarla, pero Alice innumerables veces insistía en que me relacionase con ella y cuando le preguntaba el por qué ella sellaba su mente, aun así ¿Por qué tenía que buscarla?

- Alice, no se por qué tenemos que ir por la humana. – dijo Tanya, de alguna forma se sentía celosa ya que Alice no se llaveaba bien con ella por lo que el hecho de que una humana si la ponía celosa, aunque en si no tenía nada contra ella.

_- No estoy hablando contigo._ – le replico desde la otra line y entonces con tono de preocupacion. – _Edward por favor, es urgente, ella…_

- Alice… - la interrumpí. – Deja de meterte en la vida de esa humana, lo que haga o no es asunto suyo, además yo no tengo nada que ver con ella como para estarme preocupando… adiós. – y con eso le colgué antes de que dijese algo más.

No odiaba a Isabella, pero su aroma me atraía demasiado como para tenerla en mi auto, recordé que una vez Alice y Bella se metieron en mi auto para cubrirse de la lluvia y tarde una semana en quitarle su aroma al auto, ella era una simple e insignificante humana, no debería de importarme nada que pasase por su vida, porque ella muy bien tenía su vida y yo mi existencia.

- ¿Porque Alice se preocupa tanto por ella? o sea es una humana, que quiere ¿transformarla para ser amigas por siempre? – se burlo estresada, yo solo la ignore.

Sentía que de alguna forma lo que me iba a decir Alice con respecto a Bella era importante pero no me importaba, nada en mi existencia me importaba.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Tanya y yo nos habíamos quedado a ver una película de terror aunque fue exagerada en sangre y nos dio sed al final, debía admitir que era buena ya que los humanos tendían a bloquear sus mentes con aquellas películas.

Cuando íbamos llegando a la casa me di cuenta que algo no andaba bien, todas las luces estaban prendidas y las mentes de todas eran un caos, Carlisle, Emmet y Jasper no estaban en casa dejando a las chicas en la casa.

Cuando me baje del auto no me dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando Alice me acorralo contra mi Volvo abollándolo, su rostro era de ira, tristeza, dolor, su mente solo reflejaba odio e ira contenida todo hacia a mi ¿que le pasaba?

- ¿Alice que te ocurre? Estas arruinando mi… - no pude terminar cuando sentí su mano en mi mejilla en un fuerte golpe si fuese humano me hubiese volado la cabeza.

- ¡Eres un maldito egoísta Edward Cullen! ¡solo piensas en ti mismo! – seguía gritando pero entonces me soltó y le dio un golpe a mi auto deformándolo antes de empezar a golpear mi pecho mientras empezaba a sollozar. - ¡Por tu maldita culpa Bella esta… Bella esta…!

- ¿Qué le paso? – por primera vez en un siglo había preocupación en mi voz, pero no era por ella era por Alice… o al menos eso creía.

- Bella esta en el hospital… Carlisle la está atendiendo… - susurro Esme y su mirada hacia mí era de tristeza, dolor y sobretodo decepción.

- Cálmate Alice… - le suplico Tanya pero esta solo la fulmino con la mirada.

- Ustedes son los peores… ¡Ustedes arruinaron a Bella!

Entonces en su mente apareció una visión de Alice, tan dolorosa que esta grito de dolor, la imagen del cuerpo de Bella en una camilla llena de tubos y cables, la mitad de su rostro vendado al igual que su cuello y con múltiples moretones y cortes en el cuerpo… ¿Todo eso por mi culpa?

**Hola, este es mi primer fic y quiero mencionar antes que todo que el próximo cap habrá un corto POV Bella para aclarar seguido de un POV Edward espero que les haya gustado. Cuando obtenga 10 review publico, así que recomiéndenme, espero llevaren bien con todos! **

**Por cierto las musicas o temas de mi fic están en mi porfile**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo I**

**Bella POV**

Estaba en mi casa preparando el auto para irme a Port Angeles para poder ir a la biblioteca, a veces como dice Alice me merecía un descanso pero mi vida era muy activa por así decirlo e intentaba sacarle provecho desde la muerte de mis padres.

Soy Isabella o Bella como prefiero y tengo dieciséis años y dentro de una semanas cumpliré diecisiete; hace más o menos un mes estoy viviendo aquí en Forks, mis padres y yo vivíamos en Arizona felizmente hasta aquel día.

El día de mi cumpleaños número quince mis padres se habían ido al supermercado… nunca volvieron, ese día hubo un asalto en aquel supermercado y mis padres fueron unos de las 12 víctimas de 300 compradores; al principio creía que el destino me odiaba, de esas 300 personas mis padres murieron, fue un fuerte golpe, después de aquello estuve un año en una casa hogar, no hablaba y rara vez comía, no dormía ni siquiera cuidaba mi apariencia; pero todo cambio cuando llego aquel abogado con una carta para mi cumpleaños numero dieciséis.

"_La vida es corta pero nada es imposible, lo único que puede evitar nuestros sueños es la muerte, pero nosotros ya cumplimos nuestros sueños a tenerte y metas al poder criarte. Mi pequeña Isabella si recibes esto es porque ya no estaremos a tu lado, por eso quiero que vivas, vive cada día y convierte aquellos obstáculos y debilidades en ventajas, nada es imposible, por eso queremos que seas feliz. _

_No te amargues o entristezcas con nuestras muerte porque es algo insignificante comparado con lo que tendrás que pasar en la vida, por eso siempre se positiva y piensa en un nuevo mañana._

_Te amamos_

_Charlie & Renne"_

Ese día llore como nunca, era como si supiesen que necesitaba escuchar, aquella carta me dio el impulso para seguir adelante dándole un cambio radical a mi vía; la carta había llegado con unos papeles en la cual mis padre me habían dejado una generosa herencia y una residencia que tenían ellos en Forks, nada ostentoso, perfecto para mí, pero solo tenía acceso a ella a los diecisiete por lo que en ese año me metí en el equipo de natación de la escuela y gane varias competencias, llegue a ser de uno de los mejores promedios de la escuela.

Como solo faltaba un mes para mi cumpleaños mi abogado negocio para dejarme vivir en Froks. Desde entonces mi vida cambio después de conocer a Alice ella ha sido una de las mejores amigas que he tenido, aunque era muy imperativa y alegre de igual forma disfrutaba estar con alguien tan viva como ella, aunque tanto ella como su familia tenían algo de extraño, todos pálidos, de ojos dorados y fríos, muy alejados del resto; nunca le he mencionado o preguntado a ella sobre su familia, sabía que si era paciente las cosas saldrían a la luz por sí misma.

Ya estaba en la biblioteca cuando mi teléfono sonó haciendo que todos girasen a verme y ha hacerme señas para que hiciese silencio.

- Hola_…_ - susurre.

_- ¡Hola Bellita!_ – chillo Alice desde la otra línea tan fuerte que algunos lograron escuchar.

- Shh…Alice estoy en la biblioteca… - le susurre esta vez nerviosa.

_- ¡Oky Doky!_ – a veces era tan inmadura.

- ¿Cómo ha estado la exposición de arte?

_- Increíble aunque mi depresivo hermano se ha quedado otra vez en casa con Miss Pedante._

Ella se estaba refiriendo a Edward su hermano, el entre todos se podría decir que es el más extraño, el más distante, había algo en el, una barrera que no permitía que ninguna persona se acercase, en especial a mi ya siempre me mira como si quisiese matarme o algo así, pero yo sabía que el muy en el fondo sufría por algo, aquella indiferencia y misterio me atraía a él, me gustaría tanto sacarle una sonrisa en su bello rostro ¡Basta Bella él tiene una hermosa novia a la cual no le llegas ni a los talones!

_- ¿Oye bella crees que te gustaría ir a mi casa mañana? Esme está emocionada por conocerte._

- Claro me encantaría ¿a qué hora? – pregunte y hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de escuchar a Alice gemir.

_- Bella por ningún motivo_…. – pero entonces se corto la comunicación ¡maldición me quede sin batería!

Cuando por fin termine de buscar los libros que necesitaba para la dichosa tarea de biología la cual me tocaba con Edward pero como él no se dignaba a hablarme preferí hacerla sola, apuesto que ni siquiera se acordaba de aquello. Salí y me dispuse a ir por mi auto pero este no encendía ¡maldición! Primero mi teléfono y ahora esto, este no era mi día – _Isabella piensa positivo. – _me decía mi conciencia, la gasolinera quedaba a la siguiente calle pero ya era de noche y era peligroso, pero arriesgarme sería mejor que quedarme sin hacer nada.

Empecé a caminar, extrañamente no había nadie y el aire hoy estaba más frio que lo normal, suspire resguardándome en mi chaqueta; ya podía ver la gasolinera a unos diez metros pero de pronto sentí como algo me empujaba al lado oscuro de la calle, escuche algunos murmullos y risas y entonces cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con un grupo de hombre mirándome divertida.

- Valla, valla, valla… que ojos tan grandes tienes… - dijo uno de esos hombres entre risas.

- Parece que el destino nos pudo a una chica para que nos hiciese compañía. – hablo otro.

- ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer primero? – volvió a hablar otro, mi cuerpo temblaba mientras me veía acorralada ¿así acabaría mi vida? No quería morir, no me importaba lo que me hiciesen pero no quería morir, sentí como colocaba sus manos en mi cintura, sentí asco.

De pronto uno de ellos saco una navaja y la acerco a mi mejilla y la deslizo suavemente en ella, mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas al oler la sangre que salia de mi mejilla, el miedo no me permito sentir el dolor del pequeño corte y al parecer a ellos no les gusto por lo que uno frunció el ceño.

- Parece que alguien aquí se quiere hacer la valiente. – su rostro estaba tan cerca que sentí su aliento a alcohol, todos están borrachos y drogados, estaba perdida.

- ¿Por qué no vemos cuanto aguanta hasta que grite? – dijo en tono divertido y entonces todos rieron dando su afirmación mientras cada uno sacaba una navaja.

Todo lo que sentí fueron cortes en mi piel.

Pero nunca grite.

No se detuvieron.

Después de aquello mi mente se volvió borrosa y caí en la inconsciencia, lo último que recuerdo es que en medio de los gritos sentí a alguien llamándome seguido de unos fríos brazos cargándome por los aires…

**Edward POV**

- ¿Qué paso con aquellos después de que Carlisle se llevo a Bella? – pregunte en medio del auto, el cual solo compartía con Alice al parecer no me permitiría quedar en casa con el resto, en su mente solo había odio hacia a mi y dolor por lo que le ocurrió a Bella.

- ¿Ahora si te importa?¿Que mas creen que hicieron? Le dieron una paliza a aquellos y los están llevando a al policía. - me dijo como si fuese algo obvio.- _al menos ellos no son tan egoístas como otros que conozco_. – desde que llegue no ha parado de insultarme.

Y estaba haciendo bien.

Era un idiota egoista.

Ni siquiera yo me espere que las cosas llegasen a tal punto pero ¿tan mal fui? Si Alice no viese el futuro de igual forma a ella le hubiese ocurrido todo aquello.

_- Te equivocas Edward Cullen…- _pensó después de ver que le iba a decir aquello. – El punto no es si le pase o no, si tenemos la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas lo hacemos ¿acaso Carlisle no te ha enseñado que toda vida es valiosa?

- Pero… - estaba a punto de reprochar pero ella me callo con la mirada por lo que me callé.

Cuando bajamos al llegar al hospital Alice fue la primera en salir para ver cómo estaba Bella, ella no lo hacía para saber cuál era el diagnostico, ella solo quería que viese lo que había causado por mí mismo, de alguna forma me sentía culpable, y de una u otra forma rogaba porque Bella estuviese bien.

- ¡Carlisle! – grito Alice al verlo pasar mientras revisaba sus papeles, su mente solo eran de lastima hacia Bella ¿Qué le habría pasado?

Por alguna razón el pensar que murió hizo que una grieta se formase en mi muerto corazón, tal vez sea la culpa, pero aun así ¿Por qué me importaba tanto? Cuando Carlisle se topo con mi mirada esta era igual a al de Esme, decepcion.

- ¿Carlisle que le ocurrió a Bella? – pregunto ella y esta solo froto sus sienes.

- Alice necesito que te calmes… la situación es delicada…. – suspiro.- la hemos salvado de milagro, ahora está en cuidados intensivos…

- ¿Entonces se pondrá mejor? – pregunte y tanto Carlisle como Alice me miraron sorprendido, Carlisle solo bajo la vista a los papeles, hubiese leído su mente pero no quería enterarme ahora, como si la respuesta no fuese de mi agrado.

- Ella se recuperara pero… ya no podrá llevar una vida normal. – Alice soltó un gemido. – hay huesos rotos y muchos corte, algunos en tendones por lo que perderá parte de la movilidad, un fue en su ojo. – suspiro y sentía como aquella grieta se abría. – no hubo necesidad de extraérselo pero ya no verá por su ojo derecho, sus piernas están fracturadas, pero no es tan serio aunque recomiendo que no camine por al menos un mes y medio antes de intentar reavilitarla y tardara mucho en recuperar movilidad en ellas… - eso no era fácil para el y tanto para Alice como para mi tampoco era agradable escucharlo.

- ¿Pero se recuperara? – pregunto soltando un sollozo mi hermana, iba a colocar mi mano en su hombro pero esta se alejo.

- Con el tiempo… sus brazos sanaran en unas semanas, y sus piernas en unos meses, por lo que con rehabilitación volverá casi toda la movilidad de su cuerpo, el daño más severo fue su ojo y… - se trabo en la última palabra. – No sabemos la gravedad de sus daños emocionales y además… - no sabía como darle aquello a Alice, ni siquiera en su mente sabia como plasmarlo, hasta que…

- ¿Bella quedara muda? – Carlisle asintió.

- Recibió un corte en la garganta. – explico este.- sus cuerdas vocales quedaron dañadas permanentemente.

El lugar se lleno de un silencio que nadie se atrevía a romper ¿Por qué esto me pasaba a mí? ¿Por qué tenía que involucrarme en aquello? ¿Por qué no solo escuche a mi hermana? O mejor dicho, por primera vez no estaba siendo egoísta al preguntar ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué ella tenía que sufrir tanto?

No sabía por qué, no sabía cómo pero cuando volví al mundo real me encontré en el último lugar que quería ver.

"Cuidados intensivos"

Y abajo se encontraba un placa con el nombre de una paciente.

"Isabella Mary Swam"

Toque el nombre con las yemas de mis dedos, yo había arruinado su vida, mi egoísmo le causo aquello. Pude haber entrado, pude a verla visto, podría haberme disculpado, o al menos susurrar y liberar mis culpas, pero no.

Aun seguía siendo un egoísta.

Di la vuelta y me encamine lejos de aquella puerta.

**Trsite T.T Dolor, Edwrad es malo T.T, Bueno aunque no conseguí los reviews me gusto saber que a algunos les gusto mi historia y por eso publico hoy, en serio me gustaría que comentasen mas ya que eso me motiva y me hace saber que tengo fans por los cuales escribir, bueno en fin.**

**Acepto una lista de los mejores insultos para Edward y el que gane ira en el próximo cap XD.**

**Bay y un beso a los que me lean XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo II**

**Edward POV**

Los días fueron pasando y la tensión aumentaba al saber que Bella aun estaba inconsciente, mi familia a excepción de Tanya seguían tratándome con indiferencia y decepción, si antes pensaba que me gustaba estar solo ahora añoraba la compañía de todos.

Alice iba todos los días a ver a Bella, según ella, ella era la única persona que ella tenía, Isabella había perdido a sus padres y ahora por mi culpa su modo de vida, también Esme y Carlisle iban a verla mientras el resto de nosotros se undia en la preocupacion, Jasper estaba controlando siempre nuestro humor, Emmet al presenciar el estado de Bella cuando la atacaron quedo muy afectado por lo que toda noticia sobre ella era aceptable, Rosalie solo sentia lastima, y yo bueno ya se lo imaginaran...

No podía decir que me sentía normal o que no le prestaba atención al asunto, porque si lo hacía, cada día el saber que no despertaría era una nueva grieta a mi frio corazón; algunas veces como había ocurrido anteriormente o las veces que pienso mucho en ella termino parado al frente de su puerta en el hospital aunque nunca entro, no tenía el valor de hacerlo.

- Edward ¿estás bien? – decía Tanya sentada a mi lado mientras me encontraba viendo a un punto fijo. – No te has alimentado en días… - su voz era preocupada mientras acariciaba la parte de debajo de mis parpados, debía admitir que agradecía que al menos ella no me juzgase con el dedo, porque hasta yo lo hacía.- ¿que tal si damos un paseo o cazamos junto?

- Lo siento pero no tengo humor para eso... - en ese instante ella soltó un suspiro frustrado.

-¿Es por esa _chica_? – dijo esto último con un rastro obvio de desprecio. – Esa humana solo causa problemas, debió de haber…

- ¡No lo digas Tanya! – le gruñí, yo me consideraba a mi mismo un caballero pero no iba a permitir que nadie le echara a ella la culpa de mis actos.

- Pero Edward… - murmuro atónita, nunca le había gritado o faltado al respeto ¿Qué me sucedía?

No podía justificar la acción de mis actos, Bella se había vuelto una obsesión para mí los últimos días, no podía concebir otro pensamiento o deseo que no fuese el saber que estaría bien ¿y si despertaba? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Me odiaría? Esto último no tuvo por que importarme pero lo hizo.

- Perdón Tanya… - susurre y antes de que ella pudiese decir algo más me fui de la casa.

Corrí, fue todo lo que pude hacer.

El resto del día me la pase en el bosque, case un par de venados y un puma para saciarme, si antes quería compañía ahora está desesperado por estar solo, que el mundo me tragase a lo más profundo del infierno, ni siquiera toda la eternidad en el infierno se comparaba a una eternidad de sufrimiento.

_- Vi que estarías aquí…_ - pensó Alice en mis espaldas. – Ven… - se limito a decir mientras agarraba mi mano.

- Pensé que estabas enojada. - le dije y ella solo sonrió.

- Aun lo estoy, aun sigo pensando que debes andarte a la mismísima mierda.

- Gracias Alice. – dije sin humor mientras la seguía. – ¿a dónde vamos?

_- A ver a Bella… - _pensó y me detuve en seco.

- Alice no puedo… yo…

- ¿Pretendes quedarte así para siempre Edward? Bella necesita el apoyo de todos.

- El mío no lo necesita… - dije con pesar en la voz pero en ese instante Alice dijo algo que me hizo recapacitar.

- Bella te necesita sobre todo a ti… Necesitas que Bella te perdone ¿no?

- ¿entonces por que no puedo ir a verla cuando despierte? - Alice no hablo y solo bloqueo su mente.

- Uno nunca sabe cuando puede despertar.

- Tu deberias.

- Exacto... debería pero no quiero.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Cuando llegamos al hospital mis movimientos se volvieron mecánicos, me sentía como un cobarde, ya había visto el estado de Bella miles de veces en las visiones de Alice pero tener que verlos en persona, ver como la había dejado que la dañasen.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación como muchas veces me quede plantado allí sin pode hacer nada, pero entonces sentí como Alice me empujaba adentrándome allí.

Maldita duende.

Suspire y me prepare mentalmente… y entonces la vi.

Dolor, culpa, mas dolor y tristeza.

Aquello fue lo único que pude sentir, allí estaba ella, la dueña de todos mis problemas, estaba acostada en la camilla, llevaba una piyama manga larga que cubrían los posibles cortes que tendría y tenía una venda en el cuello y otra en su ojo derecho, mientras en su mejilla derecha había una marca rosada, estaba respirando con una máscara, podía escuchar aquel corazón que luchaba por mantenerse estable y su aroma nunca perdió aquella dulzura. Quería correr de allí como un cobarde, porque eso era lo que era.

- Hola Bella. – saludo Alice dirigiéndose hacia ella y acariciando su rostro, sus pensamientos eran de tristeza pero aun así había una sonrisa de esperanza en su rostro. – Lamento haberme tardado, pero sabes que las enfermaras no me permiten… - ella le hablaba como si ella pudiese responderle, pero la verdad era que ella no podía. - ¿Sabes Bella? cuando despiertes te traeré la comida ya que aquí al parecer no saben el significado de comestible, te traeré tu comida favorita así que mas te vale levantarte pronto. - seguía hablando mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas al lado de la cama y tomaba los mechones de su cabello y los peinaba con un cepillo, como si fuese una niña siendo peinada por su madre.

El resto de la visita me la pase en la misma posición a un lado de su cama mientras Alice seguía conversando con ella de cómo le fue su día, la escuela, la casa, como si no quisiese que no se perdiese de nada, le estuvo leyendo un rato pero después se aburrió; también se la paso acomodando las flores que colocaba cada dos días… ya habían pasado diez días y aun no despertaba.

En aquella visita aun que no me movieses o pudiese pensar con coherencia aquello no me evito ver o notar lo que nunca había visto, a pesar en la venda el rostro de ella seguía intacto, su piel era cremosa y sus labios rosados al igual que sus parpados, todo eso combinaba perfectamente con su largo cabello color caoba que se desplazabas en suaves hondas en su cama. Siempre pensé que ella era una chica promedio, pero ahora podía ver el por qué todos los chicos del institutos se fijaban en ella el primer día.

Ella era cálida.

Cuando la veía eso era lo único que podía pensar.

- Oye Edward voy a pagar la factura de esta semana, quédate aquí. – me ordeno mientras se iba.

Desde el día del ataque nosotros nos encargábamos de pagarle a ella el servicio médico, las cuentas de la casa, todo. Me preguntaba si alguien más a parte de Alice la veía, ella no tenía ningún familiar por lo que sabía y de vez en cuando escuchaba que alguien del instituto iba a visitarla o a saber cómo estaba, aun así…

Ella debe de sentirse solo.

Me acerque más ella y toque su brazo como si de cristal se tratase, a pesar de la tela podía sentir la calidez que emanaba su cuerpo, sentí la ponzoñosa acumularse en mi garganta pero lo menos que deseaba era su sangre en este momento.

Deslice mi mano para subir su manga y ver unos cortes en esta, algunos no eran profundo y estaban rosados pero otros obviamente dejarían una cicatriz permanente, la mira con compasión, algo que no sentía o que desconocía hasta entonces.

- Lo siento… - susurre con la voz rota y aquella disculpa hizo que la grieta y el dolor en mi corazón se redujeran, solo un poco.

Sin evitarlo acerque mi mano a la suya y la pose sobre esta suavemente, entonces una fuerte descarga me paralizo, la calidez y la suave piel de su mano me hicieron olvidar todo, solo existía ella, solo podía sentir su mano; arriesgándome apreté levemente su mano sintiendo otra vez aquella descarga.

Entonces sentí como uno de sus dedos se movía y gemí para levantar mi rostro para verla.

Me estaba mirando fijamente.

**Bella POV**

_La muerte es apacible, fácil… la vida es más difícil…_

A pesar de aquello aun queremos vivir, aunque soportemos dolor, aunque suframos en el proceso, la vida siempre será maravillosa y nunca nos arrepentiremos, pro que al fin y al cabo estar vivo es un regalo que no se les da a mucho, por eso a pesar de todo… aun quiero seguir viviendo.

Me sentía flotando como en una nube, me sentí tan ligera, no estaba muerta por que aun podía sentir dolor, aun podía sentir las cosas a mi alrededor, atravez del espacio en el que hallaba podía escuchar leves murmullos, pero aun me sentía cansada y aunque quisiese no podía levantarme de aquel sueño.

Podía ver cada instante de mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos, cada momento cada día de mi vida, las sonrisas y lágrimas, si este sería el fin al menos sabía que cumplí mi promesa con mis padres.

Había vivido.

Estaba lista para reunirme con ellos.

_- Lo siento…_ - escuche por primera vez, aquella voz aterciopelada y angelical se estaba lamentando. Un ángel no debe llorar.

Entonces sentí algo posarse sobre mi mano y aquella sensación aquel acto… aquello bastó para traerme de vuelta.

Abrí mis ojos y lo primero que nota fue que solo podía ver de uno, sentía un leve dolor en mis brazos y no sentía muy bien las piernas, apenas y las notaba, me dolía el cuello pero aun así me las arregle para girar un poco mi rostro para poder ver si había sido un sueño aquello… no lo era, aun podía sentir como apretaban mi mano y allí estaba el… mi ángel.

Estaba mirando hacia abajo en dirección a mi mano, su tacto era suave pero frio, aun así reconfortante, aquel frio aliviaba el dolor de mi cuerpo, quería tanto correspóndele y entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos, pero mis brazos no reaccionan, solo un movimiento, solo un dedo, solo un movimiento para que me viese, para que viese que estaba bien. Quería hablarle pero no encontraba mi voz.

Tuve que usar todas mis fuerzas y concentración para tanto solo mover un dedo, pero lo logre, escuche como mi ángel soltaba un gemido antes de subir la cabeza, entonces lo vi.

Era Edward.

El me había traído de vuelta.

El era mi ángel.

**Chan chan channnn, bueno este es el tercer cap, cada vez tengo más fans :D estoy very very Happy que a pesar de ser mediocre y mas trágico que magdalena les guste.**

**Ahora se que muchos de ustedes querrán matarme por hacer que Bella crea que Edward es bueno pero eso le da mas suspenso, espeor que hayan disfrutado el cap.**

**¿Merezco un review, un comentario o insulto?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo III**

**Edward POV**

- Bella… - susurre mirándola fijamente, aquel chocolate me tenia hipnotizado, eran tan profundos y calmos, deseaba poder quitarle la venda del otro ojos para poder verlos a los dos, pero sabía que eso era imposible.

- Bella solo se me quedo mirando cuando de pronto movió los labios para decir algo pero de su boca solo salió un ruido sordo, entonces sus ojos se abrieron como paltos mientras intentaba decir algo, su corazón empezó a acelerarse mientras jadeaba con los ojos llenos de angustia, cada parte de mi alma se rompía al verla así.

- Bella cálmate… - le dijo mientras apretaba su mano y ella me volvió a mirar con preocupación mientras intenta hablar. – Bella no intentes hablar que eso solo empeorara las cosas. – le asegure y entonces ella cerro la boca.

Cerró su ojo bueno fuertemente mientras veía como se esforzaba para moverse pero solo consiguió que de sus labios saliese un gemido, aunque sus heridas habían sanado su cuerpo aun seguía muy dañado y al no haberlo movido por días debería de ser doloroso. De pronto mi corazón se partió al ver como unas lágrimas salían de su ojo.

- Bella cálmate… - intente decir calmadamente pero en lugar eso sonaba mas como un lamento. – Todo estará bien Bella… - dije mientras acercaba mi mano a su rostro y limpiaba sus lágrimas. – Aquí estoy Bella… todo estará bien… - ni siquiera yo creía en mis propias palabras, ella no estaba bien y dudaba que lo estaría.

Yo arruine su vida.

Bella debía de estar asustada por que sus latidos empezaron a aumentar y sus lagrimas seguían. Me acerque mas a ella y coloque mi mano en su cálida y sonrojada mejilla. Me miro sorprendida, pero en vez de hacer algo solo cerro los ojos como si le gustaba aquel tacto frio.

- ¡Bella! – chillo Alice mientras corría hacia Bella para abrazarla, Bella solo se limito a verla sorprendida antes de sonreír y bajar un poco su cabeza para apoyarla en el hombro de Alice. - ¡Oh Bella me tenias preocupada! ¿te duele algo? ¿te sientes bien? – preguntaba mientras Bella solo negaba lentamente intentando calmarla. – _Tardo mucho en despertar._

¿Alice sabía que ella despertaría hoy? ¿Por qué me trajo entonces? ¿Qué estaba tramando?

Vi como Alice ayudaba a Bella a recargar su espalda en el espaldar de la cama, Bella hizo algunas muecas de dolor pero no se quejo mientras Alice le quitaba la mascarilla de oxigeno por lo que Bella solo suspiro y lleno sus pulmones del fino aire del hospital.

- ¿Qué bueno que este bien?... Bella… - suspiro mi hermana abrazándola de nuevo, nunca pensé que a tal punto podía llegar el cariño y el aprecio de Alice hacia Bella, como si llevasen siglos conociéndose.

- Alice cuidado que le debe de doler… - susurre ¿preocupado o celoso? Ni yo lo en tendía, yo también quería sabe cómo se sentía aquel frágil cuerpo en mis brazos, este solo me saco la lengua y se giro a Bella con el rostro serio.

- Bella, levanta el dedo una vez para sí y dos para no ¿puedes? – le indico y ella movió levemente el dedo. - ¿te duele algo? – movió el dedo una vez. - ¿recuerdas algo de lo que paso? - movió el dedo dos veces. - ¿Ellos te…? – movió el dedo dos veces sabiendo a que se refería, al menos era bueno saber que ella no fue abusada. - ¿Te sientes incomoda? – movió el dedo una vez y Alice sonrió. – Iré a buscarte una almohada mientras le aviso a mi padre que despertaste.

Pero antes de cruzar la puerta Alice noto que mi mano seguía sosteniendo la de Bella, no siquiera yo me había dado cuenta, instantáneamente la solté cuando se fue y volví a mi lugar e un rincón alejado de ella, Bella no despejo su vista de mí, me miraba con interés y algo así como confusión, pero claro también estaba la tristeza y la angustia.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunte ya incomodo, no era que no me gustase ver aquellos ojos era el hecho de que no podía dejar de verlos tampoco.

Esta solo se sonrojo y desvió la mirada como muchas veces, tal vez había sido muy brusco, era un idiota, no solo la envolví en esto si no que ahora era un ogro con ella, era un idiota.

- Perdón… - dije y entonces note que Bella hacia una mueca, pensé que se estaba burlando o algo así, pero luego vi como ladeaba el cuello y subía ligeramente el hombro como si quisiese rascarse. - ¿tienes comezón? y ella asintió.

Me acerque a ella apartando su sedoso y cabello de su cuello y pose la mano en este, instantáneamente ella se tenso ante mi tacto frio y me miro curiosa y sorprendida por unos momentos antes de que su mirada se relajase, entonces empecé a acariciar suavemente su delicado y delgado cuello, podía sentir la sangre fluir en este hasta sus mejillas, la boca se me hacia agua literalmente, pero como había dicho antes lo menos que me atraía de ella en estos momentos era su sangre.

- ¿Mejor? – ella solo asintió relajase mientras yo seguía frotando su cuello, cerró los ojos y suspiro como si mi frio y gélido tacto fuese de su agrado, a mi también me agradaba, su piel era muy suave.

Ella era suave.

Me separe de ella cuando vi a Carlisle acercándosele, su rostro mostraba alivio y sorpresa.

Las siguientes horas fueron las más tortuosas de mi vida mientras Carlisle le explicaba a Bella las consecuencias y la gravedad de su situación, que no volvería a hablar, que tendría que trabajar mucho para poder volver a caminar y que solo un ojo vería, durante todo aquello ella se mantuvo inexpresiva, de vez en cuando miraba sorprendida y entras botaba algunas lagrimas, pero nunca perdió su postura o se desespero, como si estuviese aceptando todo aquello. En barias ocasiones hubiese corrido, pero sentía que si lo hacia ella quedaría vulnerable.

- Bella, toma… - le dijo Alice colocándole un teléfono en la mano. – intenta escribir aquí mientras recuperas la movilidad en tus brazos, lo cual será en una semana por mas. – Bella asintió y empezó a mover sus dedos en las teclas.

_- ¿Cuándo volverle a casa?_

- Todavía es muy pronto y hasta que no te recuperes por completo tendrás que depender de una enfermera.

_- Quiero comer algo. – _aquello no me lo espera y lo que tampoco me esperaba fue que empecé a reír como hacia tanto no hacía.

_- ¿Edward?_ – pensó Carlisle confundido y después sonrió- mandare alguien a mandarte comida. – Bella solo frunció el seño en señal de asco.

- ¡Nada de eso Carlisle! Le prometí a Bella que le traería su comida y eso hare. – dijo Alice de manera dramática colocando su mano al aire y la otra en su pecho haciendo que Bella resoplara como si estuviese conteniendo una risa.

- Ok, entonces se la dejo en sus manos… - dijo Carlisle retirándose no sin antes pensar. - Edward deberás quedarte a su lado, es lo menos que puedes hacer.

- Está bien Carlisle. – susurre solo para que el me escuchase.

- Muy bien Bella mientras voy por tu comida Edward será tu sirviente. - ¡¿WTF?

Antes de que pudiese quejarme ella ya se había ido ¿Por qué tenía el presentimiento de que ella aprovechaba cualquier cosas para yo quedarme con Bella?

Suspire y la volví a mirar, esta vez su cabeza estaba baja y apretaba levemente sus sabanas, podía ver también entre la espesa cortina que había formado caían algunas lagrimas, se me partió el corazón. Tome su mano y con la otra atrape su mentón para que me mirase.

La imagen de su rostro crispado por el dolor no me facilitaba las cosas pero aun así yo también quería ser fuerte.

- Todo estará bien… yo me encargare de eso… - sentencie y ella solo me sonrió como si necesitase que dijese eso.

_- Edward ¿me lees un libro? – _escribir en la pantalla y yo también sonreí.

- ¿Cuál deseas leer?

_- Orgullo y prejuicio_

- ¿Te gusta ese libro? – pregunte sorprendido ya que no pensé que a una chica se su edad le gustase leer libro clásicos, ella solo asintió. – el mío también.

Me la pase leyéndole me agrado que Bella supiese tanto de aquel libro como si lo hubiese leído mil veces, mas bien yo también había leído tantas veces aquel libro que rara vez leía y solo lo hacia para aparentar, tal vez debería traerle uno la próxima vez; después de terminar de leerle empece a hablar con ella de cosas sin importancia descubriendo que le gustaba la música clásica y otras canciones como a mi. Entonces llego Alice una hora después con la comida de Bella, esta al verla se le iluminaron los ojos y pude sentir su estomago gruñir al ver la lasaña.

- Di Ahhhhhmm. –dijo Alice acercándole el tenedor en la boca como si esta fuese una niña pequeña.

Bella comía despacio disfrutando la comida; cuando por fin termino Alice y Bella empezaron a hablar de cosas sin importancia y de vez en cuando yo me les unía, cuando empezó a volverse tarde una enfermera entro con unas agujas por lo que Bella gimió.

- La hora de visita termino. – aviso con una sonrisa. – Bella debe descansar así que pueden visitarla mañana.

- Está bien… - suspiro Alice frustrada mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Bella. – Adiós nos vemos mañana ¿Qué queras comer? – ella lo pensó por unos segundos antes de escribir en el teléfono.

_- Pollo frito.- _pidió emocionada.

- Lamento que no se podrá, usted debe cuidar lo que comer. – dijo al enfermera y Bella suspiro decepcionada antes de que Alice se acerco a su oído.

- Descuida me lo traeré a escondidas. - le prometió mi hermana. – Adiós. – dijo esta vez mientras se iba lo cual yo quería hacer pero entonces escuche a Bella quejarse y me gire a verla.

_- ¿Vendrás mañana también?_ – escribió en el teléfono sus ojos esta vez se veían suplicante por lo que tome y su mano y deje un suave beso en ella.

- Lo prometo. – le dije mientras me despedía.

En estos momentos lo único que podía hacer por ella aunque aquello no reparase todo mis errores era solamente estar a su lado…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- Eddy ¿Por qué estuviste fuera todo el día? – preguntaba Tanya sentase en mi regazo mientras yo miraba un punto indefinido de la pared aun recordando los ojos de Bella y su suave piel, aun sentía aquel cosquilleo.

- Tanya odio que me digas así. – me queje.

- Lo siento amor. – dijo mientras colocaba su cabeza en mi cuello.- ¿Dime Edward cuando crees que podamos estar juntos? – pregunto de pronto tomándome por sorpresa.

- No lo sé Tanya pero…

_- Edward quiero ser tu mujer, quiero ser tuya ¿Cuándo podremos estar juntos por siempre?_- pensó entre impaciente y triste por lo que solo pude abrazarla, no lo hacía por amor o algo así, solo para consolarla, como había dicho la quería mas no la amaba, dudaba que existiese alguien que pudiese tocar mi corazón.

- Ya lo estamos Tanya. – dije acariciando su cabello, tampoco había amor en aquello era como acariciar el cabello de alguna de mis hermanas.

No había amor en nada.

De repente sentí la necesidad, la extraña necesidad de ver a Bella como si eso pudiese hacerme sentir mejor .

- Tanya voy a salir. – le avise pero esta solo se aferro a mi camisa.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Voy a pasear ¿vale? – ella solo asintió mientras se acercaba a mi para darme un beso fogoso en los labios.- No te tardes. – termino diciendo dándome otro beso seductor y yéndose por la puerta.

Ahora que lo notaba ninguna caricia o beso que Tanya me haya dado se comparaba con el simple rose de la mano de Bella, nada se comparaba a aquello ¿Por qué pensaba tanto en ella?

Sabiendo hacia donde terminaría esta vez corrí hasta el hospital.

Cuando llegue me posiciones en la ventana de la habitación de Bella fuera del enfoque de la cámara, tal vez para ella solo era una imagen difusa, me quede viéndola dormir un rato de vez en cuando intentaba moverse o en otra soltabas suspiros o sus labios se movían como si ella hablara dormida o tal vez lo hacía.

_Hacia…_ aquella palabra seguía taladrando culpa en mí, no me merecía el hecho de que ella aceptara verme de nuevo, nunca tendría el valor de decirle lo que le hice, por que de ser así me odiaría y me vería como el monstruo que soy, porque eso era…

Un monstruo.

Volví a mirar su rostro y casi grito aunque igual solté un gemido al ver que ella me miraba fijamente con aquel ojos chocolate, no me miraba con miedo, ni siquiera remotamente con sorpresa, solo empezó a mover los labios, no sabía si era paranoilla, o si estaba malinterpretando pero de todas las palabras que pudieron haber creado sus labios al moverlo, solo uno, la mas absurda y la mas ciertas vi…

_Vam-pi-ro _

**Lamento haberlos asustados es que estuve ocupadísima y todo eso con las clases de guitarra, la parranda… En fin, gracias a todos por sus reviews, me fascino cada uno y me legra que cada vez mas gente se interese por mi fic, gracias por los favoritos y las alertas y recuerden que lo que motiva a escribir son los reviews ya que allí veo sus opiniones y lo que les gusta o no de mi fic.**

**La gerencia de MelodyLuke BayXD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo IV**

**Dedicado a Kattitah, Estrella'Roses y Cullen-21-gladys**

**Edward POV**

Ella volvió a mover sus labios y entonces estiro un poco su mano haciendo una mueca de dolor para sacar de entre las sabanas torpemente el teléfono, aun no podía mover bien sus brazos, tanto tiempo sin usarlos y que estos se están recuperando de múltiples cortes habría de ser doloroso.

- Bella deja eso, dije tomando su mano para luego colocar en este el teléfono.

La mirada de Bella era suplicante de respuestas, no sabia como se había enterado, tampoco sabía por que no me miraba con temor o hacia algo, obviamente no escaparía o gritaría pero al menos debería de mirarme con miedo o amargura, pero no.

Ella me miraba como siempre lo hizo.

Me miraba con la misma mirada curiosa e inocente como el primer día de clases o como las otras veces en las cuales me mostraba frio con ella, aun así ella no reprochaba, se quejaba o hacia algo.

_Semanas antes_

Estaba caminando por el pasillo después de que el profesor me colocase ha hacer un trabajo junto Bella ¿acaso todo el mundo quería torturarme al colocarme a aquella humana para quemarme vivo?

- ¡Edward! – se escucho la voz de Bella, en aquel entonces nunca había notado lo dulce o suave que era su voz, escuchar mi nombre salir de ella me hacia sentir mi corazón latir.

Vi en la mentes de todo que se encontraba corriendo, su paso era torpe y sin ritmo, obviamente se terminaría cayendo; seguí mi camino hasta que vi que ella estaba peligrosamente cerca de mí, de seguro tocar mi hombro o algo así para llamar mi atención, por lo que me hice un lado dejándola caerse y tirar sus papeles al suelo, se escucharon murmullos y algunas risas pero Bella solo se sonrojo, y entonces dirigió sus hermosos ojos hacia mi, ni siquiera podía mirarla a los ojos, cada vez que lo hacía sentía la necesidad de echar todo a perder y ser bueno… yo bueno… eso era ridículo, absurdo.

Siempre seria un monstro.

Nunca serie el héroe de la película.

Pude haberla ayudado a levantarse, pude haberme disculpado o al menso saber que quería, pero en realidad… no me importaba.

No me importaba aquella humana.

Me gire y seguí mi camina dejándola en el suelo, vi que alguien la había ayudado mientras le preguntaba que pasaba conmigo, que por que era tan rudo o molesto, ella entre todas las cosas que pudo haber dicho sobre mí, de todos los insultos o rumores que un humano haría ella solo dijo.

- Estoy bien tal vez tenía prisa, no fue su culpa.

_Actualidad_

Ahora veo mis errores, aquel egoísmo, esta no era al primera vez que le fallaba a Bella y conociéndome no sería la última.

_- Dime Edward… eres un vampiro?_ –me escribió en el teclado del teléfono, esta vez intentaría, al menos trataría de ser esta vez sincero, de ayudarla… se lo debía después de todo.

Asentí.

Su rostro no mostro sorpresa solo que la curiosidad brillaban intensamente en su ojo bueno, me hubiese gustado quitar la venda de su otro ojo y así por del ver aquellos gemelos chocolate.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? – pregunte.

_- Todo… ¿Qué son?... ¿Qué comen?... ¿beben sangre?... ¿el ajo les afecta?...-_Tecleaba a mil por hora emocionada, me reí al ver como después de escribir nos e cuantas palabras dejo de escribir ya que sus dedos le temblaban.

- Somos vampiros... consumimos sangre pero de animal, algo así como vegetarianos. – ella solo alzo su ceja escéptica. – Y no, el ajo es inofensivo, asqueroso pero inofensivo. – le explique, ella se quedo un rato con la mirada ida como si estuviese pensando en su próxima pregunta, pero entonces suspiro frustrada y dio un bostezo. - ¿tienes sueño? – asintió y volvió a recostar su cabeza en la almohada.- ¿necesitas algo más?

-_¿Puedo tocar tu mano? -_pidió y como si no pudiese negarme coloque mi mano sobre la suya.

- ¿Por que quieres mi mano?

_- Es fria...-_No entendí a que se refería. - _Siempre me pregunte pro que eran tan frios..._

Saber que solo queria mi mano para ver si era fria me decepciono un poco pero aun asi no se lo hice visible.

- ¿Algo mas?

_- Solo respuestas…¿Hace cuanto eres vampiro?_

- Casi un siglo…- le dije mientras me sentaba al borde de su cama, ella solo parpadeo un par de veces.

_- Serias millonario si dijeses tu secreto a las mujeres mayores. –_escribió en tiempo record, no me espere aquella respuesta por lo que solo pude sonreír por el hecho que no se sintiese deprimida y aun bromease. - _¿Toda tu familia es vampiro?-_asentí. – _Ustedes son los que producen la taza baja de animales en los bosques._

- A veces… - mencione mientras apartaba mechones de su cabello, rozando la piel de su frente, allí había un pequeño bulto como si se hubiese golpeado pero era mi leve por lo que ya estaba casi sanado. - ¿Te duele? – le pregunte con rostro serio, ella sabía a que me refería.

_- Quiero nadar… -_escribió ella girando su cabeza hacia la ventana_. - Quiero salir de aqui y poder gritarle al mundo que se deje de preocupar._

Otra vez la culpa.

Extrañaría su voz.

- Cuando te recuperes te llevare a una piscina… - su mirada era esperanzadora. – yo me encargare de ello no te preocupes, cuentas con mi apoyo…

_- Ya hace mucho que lo descubrí. –_escribió mientras cerraba los ojos ¿Qué era lo que había descubierto?

- ¿Como? - ella sonrio.

_- Tengo mis medios_

Iba a decir algo cuando vi que ya estaba dormida… esta no era la primera vez que la veía dormir.

Cuando ella había llegado tenia tantos deseos de matarla, incluso me cole a su casa en la noche del mismo día que la conocí, pensaba que aquella vida perdida no valdría nada, pero cuando entre a su habitación dispuesto a cometer aquella calamidad…

No pude.

Lo deje pasar.

Ella no merecía morir, pero tampoco merecía nada de mi.

Hasta ahora.

Me quede otro rato en su habitación hasta que escuche los pensamientos de alguien.

_- Debo darle mas intravenosa y… ¿Quién estará en su habitación?_ – pensaba Carlisle antes de dirigirse a la habitación de Bella.

No había palabras parta describir el asombro de Carlisle al verme parado al lado de Bella.

- ¿Edward que haces aquí? – susurro solo para que yo lo escuchase y no levantara a Bella.

- Lo sabe eso es todo… - el me miro confundido. – sabe lo que somos. – entonces los ojos de Carlisle se abrieron a la par.

- ¿Cuándo? ¿Edward que hiciste?

- Ella estaba despierta cuando llegue, pero al parecer ella ya sabía desde hace mucho…mmm… dime Carlisle ¿hay alguna forma de ayudarla? – le pregunte mientras tomaba la pequeña y calidad mano de Bella mientras la miraba curioso.

Entonces sentí su mano en mi hombro.

- Solo quédate a su lado hijo… - me dijo en tono compresible y paterno. – Además de cualquier forma Alice te obligara… mañana le darán de alta pero necesitara una enfermera que la cuide en todo momento y como Alice no confía en las enfermeras… - sabia hacia donde quería llegar pero aun así… - Así que todos cuidaremos de ella.

Aun así no se pudo evitar que mi mandíbula cayese.

- Pero Carlisle ¿cómo se te ocurre? No podemos llevarla a una caza llenas de vampiros. – el solo se encogió de hombros.

_- Díselo a Alice_.- A veces dudaba quien era la cabeza de la familia.

. . . . . . . .

Bella tuvo que quedarse otros tres días en el hospital después de que esta presentar fuertes dolores, pero fueron pasajeros pero aun así nos tenían alerta; Le habían quitado el vendaje del ojo, este aun tenía su color habitual chocolate, su rostro en si no había cambiado nada, salvo a un corte que iba desde su parpado hasta el inicio de su mejilla, pero aun así poder ver ahora esos dos ordes juntos los hacía más hermosos.

Por suerte hoy se iría, tuvimos que charlar mucho con respecto al tema de los vampiros y tuvimos que aclarar cada una de sus dudas, también tuvimos que básicamente rogarle que podía quedarse en nuestra casa, pero logramos convencerla, aunque algunos no tenían los mismo planes. Ni Rosalie ni Jasper tenían odjeccion pero había solo una persona capaz de negarse.

Tanya.

Debía admitir que mi comportamiento con ella no era el adecuado, ya que apenas y hablaba con ella, según ella la evitaba, pero en realidad era el simple hecho que cada vez que veía a Bella y veía lo difícil que le habían tocado las cosas hasta el momento de dejarla para irme aquello me dejaba deprimido y con las ganas de hacer algo. Pero Tanya no ayudaba en mi humor, siempre atosigándome para estar juntos y cosas asi, haciendo preparativos para el futuro... yo no me imaginaba un futuro con Tanya, en estos momentos solo podía pensar en el futuro de Bella.

- ¿Volverás a verla? - pregunto con voz fría mientras iba a cruzar la puerta, no le respondí solo me fui antes de que comenzara otra discucion o se encaprichase. - _Ojala no se le ocurra acomodarse mucho, esta es mi familia y no pienso dejarme vencer por un humana fragil. -_no entendía a que querían llegar sus pensamientos, solo sabia que Tanya tal vez etsba celosa, asi que mantuve aquel pensamiento al margen.

Ella no le agradaba aquella humana, según ella era un peligro.

¿Acaso no veía que ella era indefensa?

Ni siquiera yo sabía por que ahora pensaba de esa manera ¿comprensivo yo?

Sí, claro y Alice no usa relleno en su bracear… no pregunten cómo se aquello.

De igual manera… me preocupaba por ella.

Iba directo a su habitación, iba casi todo es tiempo ha pasar tiempo con Bella intentando que se entretuviese o que pasara el rato, ella no necesitaba que nadie la animase, a veces me preguntaba si ella estaría bien , si saldría adelante después de todo…

- ¡Edward Mira! – chillo Alice antes de que entrase a la habitación.

Cuando entre vi a Bella apoyada en el cabezal de la cama, tenia una pizarra de marcador en las manos y en unos leves movimientos logros mover su muñeca y un poco su brazo para escribir torpemente y después mover un poco los brazos para colocar la pizarra hacia mi..

_- Es más fácil ahora_. – escribió con una sonrisa que ilumino toda la habitación.

¿Bella lograría superar sus cadenas?

Confía con que si.

Yo confiaba en ella.

Y por primera vez confié en mi, pro que yo no iba a permitir que nada mas le hiciese daño.

**Lamento la tardanza y si el cap es corto pero desde aquí comienza lo bueno, habrá risas, llantos, enojos, un tanto de amor y sobre todo superación… ok o es el sueño o es el hecho que estoy leyendo mucho fics… me da igual… Gracias por los reviews, los favoritos y los alertas, espero llegara a 20 o 17 reviews con este cap**

**¿Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo V**

**Edward POV**

Estaba en la habitación de Bella leyendo mientras ella escuchaba su música, la cual debía admitir que era increíble ya que era mi favorita, en algún momento deje de prestarle atención al libro y me centre en Bella, sus ojos estaban cerrados y una sonrisa relajada adornada su rostro el cual estaba cubierto por su flequillo el cual ya estaba largo , me acerque a ella a puro impulso y al instante de que mis dedos tocaron su rostro ella me miro sorprendida mientras sus mejillas se teñían de carmesí, su sangre ya no me importaba, por que mas valiosa era ella, aparte su flequillo de su rostro colocando detrás de su oreja, dejando ver sus ojos.

Nunca me perdonaría el hecho de que hubiese una cicatriz en su rostro, pero a pesar de la marca en su ojo aun era hermoso.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy Bella? – le pregunte rompiendo el silencio, hoy era un día hermoso debía admitir, el sol no brillaba tanto como para molestarnos pero aun así era cálido este día.

_- Quiero salir... extraño el oxigeno _– escribió en su pizarra aun sonrrojada, suspire frustrado ya que ella no había salido de la cama ya hacía desde el incidente que fue ya hace un mes, y desde entonces al parecer no había nada que la detuviese para salir, ya estaba totalmente recuperada de sus heridas. – _Por favor. – _escribió y había suplica en sus ojos, debía admitir que no podía negarle nada.

- Ok, vamos. – cuando dije esto una sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

Si no fuese imposible mi corazón estuviese acelerado.

Tomo su pequeño cuerpo entre mis brazos, era tan liviana y frágil en mis brazos, como un bebé recién nacido, Bella obviamente había perdido mucho peso a pesar de estar saludable; se sentía tan bien tener aquel cuerpo cálido en mi brazos, en algo que no me espere pero también que tampoco me arrepiento, fue que Bella débilmente estiro sus brazos con dificultad y me tomo me la camisa para acercarse más a mí, como si tuviese miedo de que la dejase caer.

Absurdo.

Cuando la coloque en la silla volví a sentir mis brazos como había sido desde hace ya un siglo… fríos y sin vida.

Por mi parte me quede en silencio guiando la silla de ruedas de Bella, podía sentir su corazón aceleradnos, tal vez por la emoción de por fin salir. Entonces escuche como golpeaba su pequeña pizarra.

_- El camino es aburrido._ – escribió haciendo un adorable puchero y yo solo asentí.

- Entonces sostente fuerte.

Sin intentar usar mucha fuerza empecé a caminar mas rápido empujando la silla de ruedas de Bella casi deslizándola rápidamente y cuando llegamos a la puerta me detuve frenando lo que hizo que el cuerpo de Bella se tambalease bruscamente, entonces me preocupe.

- Bella perdón no queri… - intente decir pero entonces vi el rostro de Bella temblar.

¿Estaba riendo?

De su garganta no emitían muchos sonidos, pero aun así se podía distinguir una risa ahogada, salir de su gran sonrisa.

_- Debiste ver tu cara. – _escribió.

- Muy graciosa. – le dije con sarcasmo mientras reía.

Ya estando a fuera Bella solo se la pasaba suspirando mientras llenaba sus pulmones con el aire fresco y levantaba su cabeza para que los debes rayos del sol impactaran su rostro, para mi suerte no había suficiente luz para hacerme brillar.

_- Quiero un helado._ – demando cuando vio a una niña comiendo un helado en una banca cercana, podía escuchar el deseo de su estomago.

- Sus deseos son órdenes.

_- Muy gracioso (eso fue sarcasmo)_

- Que ingenioso. – murmure.

_- ¡Ve por mi estúpido helado!_ – definitivamente Bella era de cuidado cuando tenia hambre.

Fui a la cafetería y pedí un helado de chocolate por pura intuición, cuando volví vi a una niña en frente de Bella, la niña no paraba de reír, viendo los pensamientos de la niña vi que esta no paraba de hacerles preguntas a Bella.

- ¿Por qué no puedes hablar? – pregunto la niñita.

_- Porque entonces arruinaría mi carrera como mino._

- ¿Y por que no te levantas? – pregunto con inocencia y Bella nunca borro la sonrisa de sus labios.

_- Porque entonces mi príncipe azul no tendrá motivos para levantarme. – _la niñita asintió interesada.

- ¡Nos vemos señorita mino! – dijo la niña y Bella solo se limito a levantar un poco su manos y mecerla para despedirse.

Me acerque con una sonrisa a Bella después de ver aquella escena, Bella aun en su estado era amigable, dulce y fuerte, pero… tal vez solo en apariencia.

- Su helado. – le dije inclinándome frente a ella colocando el helado a centímetros de su rostro, esta sonrió e inclino su cabeza pero yo en mi pequeña travesura incline el helado manchando su mejilla, Bella me miro con en seño fruncido y me saco la lengua. – perdón de me fue la mano.

Bella se comió tranquilamente el helado, se podía ver en su rostro como lo disfrutaba. De pronto después de que Bella terminase e helado.

- ¡Bella! – se hoyo la voz de alguien, era Ángela una de las amigas de Bella, la había visto de vez en cuando pero cada vez que venía Bella estaba en consulta o dormida.

Bella le sonrió cálidamente mientras yo me hacia un lado para quedar al lado de ella cuando Ángela corrió y la abrazo.

- ¡Oh, Bella! ¡estaba tan preocupada! – decía mientras algunas lagrimas corrían por su rostro, sonreí al saber que había gente que en serio querían a Bella. _- ¿Por qué estará en sillas de ruedas? Ni quiera me puede corresponder el abrazo. – _Ángela se separo un poco de Bella y centro su vista en la cicatriz permanente en el ojo de Bella, pero aun así guardo silencio, tal vez para no incomodarla.

Ángela se quedo conversando un rato con Bella sobre todo lo que se había perdido, de vez en cuando Ángela se entristecía ante la condición de Bella mientras que otras se preguntaba que hacia yo aquí, ella esperaría a Alice y no a mi, llego un momento en el cual ya la hora de visita se estaba acabando por lo que terminaron despidiéndose.

- Bella tenemos que volver… - le dije y ella asintió, había algo extraño en ella, sus latidos estaban muy rápidos y constantemente movía sus labios.

La deposite de nuevo en su cama.

- Alice vendrá dentro de unos momentos ¿ok? – le dije y ella asintió con una sonrisa.

Entonces me fui.

Me quede parado en el pasillo hasta que divise a Alice con una canasta llenas de dulces y algunas películas. La mire extraño y ella solo se encogió de hombros.

- Pensé que Bella necesitaba un poco de diversión entre chicas. – entonces me giño el ojo. – _además mañana vendrá a la casa, por lo que necesito que este de buen humor_.

Me quede un rato parado en la sala de espera, entonces mi teléfono empezó a sonar. Y no tenía que ser adivino para saber quién era.

- ¿Qué quieres Tanya?

- Edward ¿Dónde estás? – pregunto con voz cortante últimamente el humos de ella no era el más bueno y me sentí un poco culpable por estarla descuidando.

- En el hospital… - escuche como gruñía. – ya voy a volver no te preocupes. – sentí como intentaba calmar su voz.

- Edward ¿Qué te está pasando? Tú no eres así… - escuche a Tanya con un poco de frustración en la voz.

¿Tanto había cambiado desde que me había responsabilizado por Bella? Pero aquel supuesto cambio en realidad no me molesta más bien me sentía…

_- ¿Bella que ocurre? – _pensaba Alice viendo fijamente a una Bella que nunca había visto, estaba con el rostro descompuesto por el dolor, pero no uno físico.

Respiraba lentamente mientras que con su mano temblorosa escribió en la pizarra.

_- Alice ¿puedo dejarlo ir? - _preguntaba en jadeos inaudibles.

_- ¿Bella dime qué te pasa te duele algo? – _Bella solo negó mientras abría su boca como si quisiese gritar.

_- No puedo más… ¿está bien si no puedo más? Estoy cansada... ya no puedo seguir así… - _escribía y borraba lentamente.

_- Bella. – _murmuro Alice con mucho pesar mientras abrazaba a Bella y entonces esta empezó a llorar desconsoladamente en el hombro de Alice.

MI corazón se rompió.

La persona que mas admiraba por su fuerza, la que me daba fuerzas, aquella muralla, aquel árbol eterno e irrompible, fuerte…

Había caído.

Al igual que yo, Bella sufría, por mi culpa, Bella lloraba por mis actos, Bella era impotente, sin posibilidades de volver a tener una vida.

Por mi culpa.

- Ya vuelvo a casa Tanya... espérame - dije mientras me iba.

Debía alejarme de ella, ya era hora de que yo también sufriese.

**Bella POV**

De alguna forma todo tiene su límite, todos caemos en algún momento, conozco mi destino y tengo que aceptar lo que me paso, saber e intentar seguir adelante, pero en aquel camino siempre habrá momentos en el que uno se dirá ¿deberé seguir? Ya he llegado muy mejor pero aun así eso me evito deberme y llorar.

No sé cuando tiempo estuve llorando en los brazos de Alice solo sabía que me había quedado dormida.

Tenía miedo de mi misma y al mismo tiempo sentía lastima por mi, así como todo el mundo, sentía aquella lastima.

Ver a Ángela y no poder abrasarla, ver a aquella niña y no poder hablarle, no poder comer, cambiarme o hacer algo por mi misma.

Me sentía impotente, impotencia de no hacer nada, de salir y no corre, de ver el sol y solo verlo con un solo ojo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Le había escrito a Alice que me dejase hoy también en el hospital y que pospusiera lo de irme a su casa otro día, no me sentía muy bien, en vez de ello le pedí a Alice que me sacase, a lo cual ella entendió, en ningún momento toco el tema de lo que había ocurrido anoche, agradecía eso.

Alice me vistió con una pijama color azul marino y recogió mi cabello mientras conducía mi silla de ruedas.

No la pasamos hablando o mejor dicho ella hablaba y yo solo sentía o negaba mientras íbamos a la entrada del hospital cuando de pronto se detuvo cuando vi a Edward de espalda, al principio, solo por un milésima de segundo me alegre pero entonces a medida que fijaba mejor la vista lo vi junto a una mujer hermosa, rubia, fuerte, una diosa, era Tanya y…

Se estaban besando.

En algún momento me pregunte si podría seguir adelante, si podía superarme, salir de mi situación pero ahora volvía a la realidad, no importaba cuanto lo intentase…

Nunca seria merecedora de aquel ángel. El solo se apiadaba de mi. Me tenia lastima.

Porque aquel cuerpo frágil que me atrapaba se había roto, había caído después de tantos golpes.

**Antes que todo no estoy muerta es solo que he estado de viaje, si lo se doy un total descuidada, desconsiderada y una ****** por hacerle eso a Bella pero esto es el indicio de mi plan, se que es corto y es demasiado triste pero prometo hacerlo mejor en el próximo, bueno bay nos vemos.**

**Espero Reviews, nota de odio y recomendaciones, en serio acepto cualquier critica, bueno Bay.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VI**

**Aviso: El final de este capo fue modificado**

**Edward POV**

Me dirigí a mi casa sin ánimos de nada, casi de forma mecánica. Ni siquiera me interesaba Tanya que era el motivo por el cual volvía pero necesitaba olvidarme de todo, necesitaba al menos por unos segundos librarme de la culpa que me consumía.

- ¡Edward que bueno que ya llegaste! – gritaba Tanya cuando llegue mientras se enroscaba en mi cuello. – Espero que te quedes esta vez y no te… - la calle dándole un beso en los labios a los cual ella lo correspondió de una manera más apasionada, sabía lo que ella tenía en mente.

No me importaba.

Entonces la parte mas egoísta, la parte de mi la cual creía extinta hace años, aquel ser despreciable al cual Bella poco a poco iba desapareciendo volvió a aparecer y ya estaba en marcha.

_Si tanto sufres aléjate de ella, haz que te deje en paz, haz que te odie, si no la vez entonces no sufrirás._

_Pero ella si_

_Ella ha asado cosas peores ¿piensas que tu harías alguna diferencia? ella nunca se fijaría en un monstruo como tu_

**Bella POV**

Cuando Edward se percato de nuestra presencia se separo de Tanya y la tomo de la cintura mirando a Alice no a mi.

Duele.

Venimos a buscar a Bella, Carlisle ya le dio permiso para que hoy se fuese con nosotros. – en ningún momento me miro.

Mire a Alice y esta estaba con los dientes apretados pero asintió.

En menos de una hora ya todo estaba listo, Alice me vistió colocándome un vestido de tirantes azules hasta las rodillas y un suéter negro para que mis cicatrices en los brazos no se notasen demasiado.

- Bella por favor, se que es difícil. – dijo al ver mi rostro el cual no mostraba emoción alguna.

_- Estoy bien…Ellos son novios así que es normal ¿no? – _escribí en mi pizarra con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, entonces Alice se arrodillo a mi altura.

- Todos te cuidaremos. - me dijo y yo asentí, pero ella no se convención. - se que a ti te gusta mi hermano... -dijo y yo no pude hacer nada para negarlo. - pero Edward es el que no lo acepta... - susurro mas para ella misma y no pude entender a que se refería.

Viviría con Alice, por primera vez en un año viviría con una familia, eso era el lado positivo, pero… vería a Edward todos los días ¿Qué había hecho para que hoy estuviese tan distante de mi? ¿Se habrá aburrido? Yo sabía que tal vez era una molestia para él, pero el hecho de que su actitud lo confirmase era peor que mis heridas, tal vez ya hizo su parte y ahora que su familia estará cuidándome ya no tendrá que preocuparse por mi.

NO puedo evitarlo, soy egoísta, quiero que Edward sea el único que me cuide.

Salimos para afuera donde nos esperaban Edward y Tanya, Edward no me miraba pero Tanya si, su sonrisa era de victoria, y entonces pensé ¿Cuánto tiempo había descuidado Edward a Tanya SU NOVIA para cuidar de esta muñeca de trapo?

El camino a casa fue silencioso e incomodo, Alice fulminaba a Edward y yo simplemente sin nada que hacer empecé a escribir algo para al menso crear una pequeña conversación.

_- Alice ¿Dónde me quedare? _– le anote.

- Esme te preparo una habitación.

_- En serio creo que no es necesario_. – le escribí.

- ¿Crees que te dejaríamos con una enfermera? Podría matarte, dorarte para que le des tu herencia, podría envenenarte o invitar a su novio y tener noches de sexo activo mientras tú estas dormida– pregunto indignada Alice y yo no pude evitar reír y por un momento, solo por una fracción de segundo creí, no lo vi ni nada, pero sentía que Edward había sonreído.

Cuando al fin llegamos, Alice me sostuvo para colocarme en la silla de ruedas, ya tenía un mejor control en los brazos, aun estaban rígidos y entumecidos pero era más soportable, al menos ya podía enrollar mis brazos en el cuello de Alice aunque no con mucha fuerza.

Ya había ido algunas veces a la casa de Alice pero cuando iba su familia no estaba, normalmente parecíamos más traficantes o algo así al estar nosotras dos solas.

- Bella que bueno verte, soy Esme. – me dijo una mujer de cabello color caramelo y con una sonrisa maternal, extendió su mano a mí y yo la tome, ella solo me sonrió cálidamente. – Pasa debes estar hambrienta. – asentí.

Al entrar vi a los demás, ya los conocía de la escuela pero nunca había entablado conversación con ninguno. Me quede conversando con algunos, me dieron una buena bienvenida aunque yo me sentía un poco incomoda, no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención de todos, Emmet no paraba de hacer bromas o al menos de conversar, el y Alice parecían en verdad hermanos; Jasper y Rosalie fueron otro caso, no hablaron mucho pero tampoco mostraron ninguna incomodidad conmigo a diferencia de Jasper que según Alice como era el nuevo no me tendría mucha tolerancia pero no era que no le agradase.

- Más tarde te llevaremos a tu habitación, Carlisle dice que mañana empezaremos a trabajar con tus piernas. – me decía Alice contenta. - ¿Qué quieres hacer mientras?

- ¿Qué tal si jugamos videojuegos? – se ofreció Emmet con una gran sonrisa. – Si vas a ser mi hermana debes tener destreza en ello. – asentí, cuando estaba en casa jugaba mucho y mis manos ya podían moverse mejor.

Emmet y yo empezamos a jugar y después de unos minutos.

- ¿Cómo pudiste ganarme? – me dijo atónito.

- Incluso superaste su marca. – dijo Jasper mirando con interés como jugábamos.

_- Si quieres ser mi hermano mayor deberías tener al menos experiencia en esto. – _le escribí en la pizarra y el solo empezó a reír. - _¿Quieres intentarlo?-_le escribí esta vez dirigiéndome a Jasper para intentar romper el hielo.

El me miro un poco vacilante pero se sentó y empezó a jugar conmigo. Después de otro rato tanto Emmet como Jasper habían perdido ante mi se animaron ambos a una revancha conmigo. Me alegraba que al menos empezase a llevarme bien con ellos.

- Oigan Bella solo puede ver de un ojo y ahora ustedes le quieres crear un problema de vista por ser malos perdedores. – le reclamo Alice. – Vamos Bella, tu estomago se puede escuchar a un kilometro de distancia. – dijo intentando acercarse a mi silla para llevarme pero yo la detuve.

Había practicado ya hace varios días así que intente mover la silla por mí misma, costaba un poco pero logre moverla, no pude evitar sonreírle a Alice con autosuficiencia, aunque hubiese preferido que fuese Edward el que me viese.

**Edward POV**

Ya había pasado tres días y todos en mi familia de alguna forma se sentía muy ajusto con Bella, como si fuese imposible querer a Bella ya todos la habían aceptado, incluso Jasper y Rosalie… bueno ella solo era amable y comprensible, mi problema era Tanya, ella de cada momento aprovechaba cualquier situación para molestar a Bella, pero para la poca suerte que tenia a ella parecia no importarle.

Pero aunque sabía que era malo para mí me alegraba por Bella, Alice me mostro lo que había hecho y eso me dio animo, al parecer a Bella poco le importo mi actitud, mejor para mi, lo menso que quería era que se deprimiese por mi culpa aunque eso era lo que yo quería, no quería lastimarla pero era por su bien, ella estaría mejor sin mi, el que le causo todo aquel dolor.

Hoy era un día como todos en la escuela, pero el tema de lo de Bella seguía vigente, aunque era ya algo normal, a excepción de un grupo de chicos en una mesa cercana a la nuestra.

- ¿Y Ángela como esta Bella? – pregunto Ben al su lado, Ángela ayer nos había visitado para poder ver a Bella, era una gran chica debía admitirlo.

- Esta viviendo con Alice, se encuentra mejor, creo que pronto empezara su tratamiento. – dijo sin malicia aunque los que la escucharon si.

- Aja, si claro… la inocente y dulce Bella sufrió un accidente y ahora está con los Cullens en su casa. – decía Lauren en voz tan alta que casi toda la cafetería la escucho.

Todos lo de mi familia menos Tanya la fulminaron con la mirada.

_- No le basta con entirse la víctima ¿Por qué ella tiene que tener toda la atención? _– se quejaba. – si así son las cosas me pregunto que pasara si se rompe una uña. – dijo alzando las cejas por lo que los de su mesa empezaron a reír. – si como no, la pobrecita esta lastimada, es solo una llorona. – dijo con falsa lastima.

No aguante mas y sin pensarlo me levante de golpe de mi mesa ignorando las advertencias de mis hermanos y Tanya, me dirigí hacia la mesa donde estaba el grupo de Lauren.

- ¿Qué has dicho sobre Bella? – le pregunte con voz fría casi al borde del gruñido y esta solo se quedo estática sin saber qué hacer. – Mira no sé quién te crees pero si vuelves a hablar de las cosas que no son asunto tuyo y si tú oxigenado cerebro no procesa eso entonces te será mejor mantener serrada esa boca tuya. – le dije con casi en un gruñido, ella solo se quedo en blanco procesando todo lo ocurrido.

Sin más me fue de la cafetería antes de empezar a escuchar la sorpresa de todo el mundo. Me quede fuera de la escuela para intentar calmarme y no hacer una estupidez… bueno una mayor.

- ¿SE puede saber por qué hiciste eso? – me grito Tanya, yo no le conteste. - ¡Edward respóndeme!

- No voy a dejar que hablen mal de ella… - le dijo sobándome las sienes.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con esa chica… Ella solo es una recogida. – murmuro con desprecio y yo tuve que usar todas mi fuerzas para no olvidar que era un caballero. - ¡Tu no le debes nada a esa! ¡No significa nada! ¡solo es uno…!

- ¡Cállate ya Tanya! – Grito esta vez Rosalie sorprendiéndome. - ¡Ya me tienes harta con tu actitud!

- ¡Tú no te metas Rosalie!

- Si tanto te molesta entonces lárgate.

- ¿Cómo puede dejar que me hable así? A mi, tu prometida. – me dijo ella demandante.

- Tanya por favor solo vete. – le dije, yo también estaba arto, ella me miro como quien no quiere la cosa. – si tanto te molesta vete.

- Edward… - murmuro dolida, a mi tampoco me gustaba tratarla así pero ya era suficiente, al ver que no iba torcer el brazo se fue indignada. – _Esto no quedara así. _– fue lo último que le escuche pensar.

- _Lamento mucho eso Edward. _- pensó Rosalie.

- No hay de que Rosalie, todos sabíamos que me estaba engañando... gracias por apoyarme. - le dije y ella solo sonrio.

- Si yo no hubiese sido salvada por Carlisle hubiese terminado como ella o peor... admiro como ella lo esta llevando, es en serio una persona a la cual admirar. - murmuro a lo bajo. - ademas desde que estas con ella haz cambiado...

- Lo se. - le dije, Rosalie fue mi primera hermana pero nunca fuimos tan unidos, pero nos conocíamos a la perfección.

- _Espero que ahora ya no tengas motivos para engañarte mas... Bella aun esta aquí y te necesita. - _pensó mientras se retiraba de nuevo al edificio.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Había pasado una semana desde que Tanya se fue y lo hizo sin dejar rastro, a mis hermanos les importaba poco ya que se habían aguantado ya varios años de la bipolaridad de Tanya, Bella era al única que nos sabia los detalles completos pero aun asi me miraba de manera comprensiva y condolece, no lo necesitaba, lo que necesitaba era acabar con esta farsa. Yo por mi parte solo esperase que no cometiese alguna tontería, pero me centraba mas en la recoperacion de Bella, sus brazos ya estaban mejor y se podría decir que ya trabajaban con normalidad, sus piernas eran otra historia, estaban my rígidas por lo que me imaginaba que Bella estaba experimentando mucho dolor, deseaba tanto ser yo el que la apoyase, pero tenía que mantenerme al margen.

Pero como mi suerte es tan buena (nótese el sarcasmo) hoy me tocaba cuidar a Bella ya que Esme se fue unos momentos a ver a Carlisle y los demás estaban en el instituto. Bella estaba en la sala cayada, no podía decir que sabia lo que estaba haciendo por que no la miraba, entonces escuche las leves teclas del piano.

Me gire y vi a Bella, tocando levemente el piano ¿Ella sabia tocar piano? No era una canción muy compleja, mas bien era sencilla y ensilla, era mas similar a una canción de cuna, ella se veía concentrada intentando no cometer ningún error, sonrei, aquella determinación era típica de _mi Bella. _Me acerque a ella y al piano que tenia olvidado y me sente a su lado, ella me miro sorprendida y algo avergonzada.

- ¿Sabes tocar? - le pregunte y ella nego.

-_ Nunca toque bien el piano, pero me gusta mucho como suena_. - escribió. - _¿Tu tocas?_

Asentí y vi emoción en sus ojos, destruir aquella emocion seria un castigo.

- ¿Quieres que toque? - pregunte y ella asintió emocionada.

Empece a mover mis dedos atravez de las teclas y por primera vez en mucho me sentía mejor, habia dejado olvidado todo esto, ya incluso habia olvidado las cosas que a mi me gustaba, como ser feliz incluso, desde humano siempre ame el piano, expresarme, saber lo que era tener el control de algo, aquellas melodías salieron a flote creando así una nueva canción, pero aquella canción no me pertenencia... mire con el rabillo de ojo a Bella, sus ojos estaban cerrados y una bella sonrisa adornaba su rostro, todo en ella era bello, ella era bella, aquella melodía se la merecía ella...

Entonces me detuve de golpe cuando lo descubrí.

Bella me hacia feliz, pero yo no quería su felicidad por que entonces quien la haría feliz a ella, yo quería ser quien la hiciese feliz ¿por que me alejaba todo este tiempo? por que quería que fuese feliz ¿pero entonces como podría hacerla feliz?

- Perdóname...- murmure y ella me miro confundida. - Bella... perdóname por tratarte así... - entonces la mira fijamente. - Bella tengo que confesarte algo... yo fui quien...

**Lamento la tardanza es que no se que le pasa a fanfci que no me deja publicar :X en fin se que no es un cap tan largo pero tambien las clases no me dejan tener mente, para mi suerte valio al pena ya que estoy en buena racha en la escuela, bueno, dejando atrás mi fatilica vida. **

**¿Les gusto el cap? ¿Qué creen que hara Tanya? ¿Edwrad y Bella empezaran un romance(eso no lo duden)? ¿Merezco un comentario?**

**Por cierto gracias a todos por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, lo aprecio mucho, bueno bay nos leemos en el próximo cap.**

**P.D. Cambie el genero a M pero no significa que habra lemmons tal vez ligeros en un futuro, pero lo puse de ese genero fue mas por temas fuertes como la angustia y el dolor**


End file.
